A Beyond Deduction Story
by PetrichorRaindrop
Summary: John Watson esconde una historia que ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes pudo descubrir a través de sus deducciones y va requerir que el mismo John le diga la verdad de todo. ¿Será capaz de decirle?


A Beyond Deduction Story

Habían terminado otro caso. Ambos estaban felices por haber resuelto todo una vez más. Sherlock podría comer y descansar después de días en abstinencia para poder finalizar el caso, y John podría descansar, ya que el detective lo arrastraba a altas horas de la noche sin tener en cuenta el sueño que su amigo necesitaba, mas tenía en cuenta que sí comiera algo en lo que duraba el caso.

Era un día normal en Londres. El cielo estaba gris, con una amenaza de lluvia, haciendo que hubiera una gran humedad en el ambiente. Esto podía verse en el suelo, el cual parecía mojado debido a la humedad presente. Al mismo tiempo, el viento era suave, pero ligeramente fresco, removiendo las hojas que estaban caídas. Clara señal de que era otoño.

De un momento a otro, mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres de vuelta a Baker Street compartiendo una conversación sobre el caso y haciendo chistes, cruzaron a un hombre al que no le prestaron mucha atención, sin embargo, el hombre sí.

– ¿Watson? ¡John! – llamó al rubio quién se giró confundido por el llamado. El detective no tardó en darse la vuelta también, para ver quién era el que llamaba a su amigo y compañero de piso.

El hombre se acercó al médico con clara emoción y nostalgia en su mirada, pero Watson no lo conocía, y si lo conocía, no lo recordaba. Por lo menos no era nadie que hubiera estado en Afganistán con él. Se sintió incómodo saludándolo por no poder reconocerlo, pero el otro respondió riéndose, sin importarle que no lo hiciera.

– Jake, Jacob Ross, ¿me recuerdas? Del colegio… –En ese momento John lo recordó, pero recordaba a alguien completamente distinto, mucho más joven. Estaba claro que había cambiado notablemente, después de todo habían pasado poco más de 20 años desde la última vez que lo vio.

– Cierto, cierto. Ya te recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– Completamente, amigo. Hemos perdido contacto. ¿Cómo has estado? – Sherlock bufó y se cruzó de brazos molesto. Si John no terminaba de hablar con él pronto, volvería a Baker Street solo. No tenía ganas de escuchar viejas conversaciones por más de 1 hora. John lo ignoró completamente rodando los ojos, y siguió poniéndose al día con su ex compañero y amigo.

–Bueno, ahora soy doctor y me fui a Afganistán unos años. No he pasado mucho, en realidad.-El rubio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, le agradaba encontrarse con un viejo amigo, siendo que Londres era una ciudad muy grande, no siempre esperabas encontrarte con alguien conocido cuando no se había planeado un encuentro previo.

– Sí, había escuchado algo de eso, que habías ido a la guerra, yo en cambio soy profesor. Jamás creí estar en ese lado del salón, pero así es la vida, ¿no? –ambos soltaron una risa al mismo tiempo que Sherlock soltaba un gruñido –. Y dime, ¿cómo está Vic?

Increíble como el clima de la conversación cambió tan rápido, en un instante John había dejado de sonreír y se le había ido ese brillo en los ojos que demostraba cuán bien la estaba pasando. Miró a Jake con total seriedad, apretando la mandíbula ligeramente. Sherlock encontró esta reacción interesante.

El doctor cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza unos momentos, tomando aire, murmurando palabras por lo bajo. Al detective le costó entenderlo, pero finalmente pudo descifrar lo que el rubio decía: "cierto, cierto". Levantó la cabeza una vez más, fijando la mirada en su ex amigo, se mordió el labio.

– Jacob… Vic murió hace 17 años. –el color del rostro de Jacob se fue en menos de un segundo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, y el detective estaba cada vez más intrigado en saber quién era ese Vic del que hablaban.

– ¿Qué? Oh, Dios. Cielos. Lo siento, John. Lo siento muchísimo, no tenía idea. Si hubiera sabido… lo siento.

John negó ligeramente con su cabeza, intentando sonreír para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no tuvo buen resultado.

– Está bien, pasó mucho tiempo. Cuando murió, sus padres no quisieron que mucha gente fuera al funeral. Yo no pude ir. Así que entiendo por qué no lo sabías. –comentó encogiéndose de hombros. _Ah, un amigo._ Pensó el menor de los Holmes.

– ¿¡Qué!? Pero si estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no te dejaron asistir a su funeral? Por Dios, no puedo creerlo. – Hubo un gran silencio hasta que John pudo volver hablar, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. A pesar del tiempo que pasó aún le dolía la pérdida de Vic. Sherlock miraba atónito al rubio, incapaz de creerse lo que había escuchado.

– Aparentemente, después de todo, no aceptaron nuestra relación. –su voz había perdido fuerza, pero trató de mantenerla lo más firme posible.

– Cielos… lo siento mucho, John. – El ex militar volvió a negar con la cabeza intentando sacarle ese pesar a su amigo.

– No te preocupes, Jake.

– Bueno… Watson, debo irme, pero deberíamos juntarnos en alguna ocasión, ¿sí? De nuevo, lo siento mucho.

John solo asintió y vio alejarse a su amigo con un último saludo con la mano. Se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino a Baker Street. Sherlock abrió la boca para preguntarle qué había sido todo eso, pero el rubio lo detuve con un gesto antes de que pudiera articular cualquier tipo de pregunta.

Así que caminaron en un silencio profundo, pesado. Sherlock sentía todas las emociones de su amigo, no era muy difícil percibirlas. Mientras el detective intentaba deducir esta aparente relación que había tenido su blogger con otro hombre, Watson se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando todos esos momentos cuando aún vivía Vic y el momento de su muerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hubieran llegado a su departamento. Saludaron a la señora Hudson al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras a su piso.

John, en lugar de ir a la cocina y preparar té, como siempre solía hacer después de un caso, se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Pero fue interrumpido por el moreno, quien estaba más que dispuesto en saber toda la historia de su amigo.

– Ahora no, Sherlock. – vociferó y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

El detective suspiró, pero decidió dejarlo por el momento. Lo mejor sería no presionarlo. Por lo que se encaminó a su habitación a fin de descansar, con seguridad John le respondería todas las preguntas cuando despertara.

Sin embargo pasaron los días y el doctor estaba muy reservado, evitaba a Sherlock el mayor tiempo posible. Iba más seguido a trabajar en la clínica, y en lugar de volver después de sus turnos, tardaba al menos una hora más en volver al departamento de lo que debía.

Pasaron los meses y Watson volvía a estar como antes, más alegre, discutiendo con Holmes por insignificancias, corriendo por las calles de Londres tras criminales y Pasando noches sin dormir para poder terminar casos.

Era casi Navidad. Sherlock estaba sentado de costado, con su piernas flexionadas, rodillas contra su pecho, sentado frente a Watson, cuando no pudo soportar más la intriga, soltó un gruñido sorprendiendo al rubio a la vez que se sentaba firmemente en su sillón.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

– Necesito saber, John. – El rubio lo miró con confusión.

– Sherlock, no sé de qué me est-

– ¡De Vic! –interrumpió a su amigo repentinamente, mirándolo con severa intensidad, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones, todo. Quería saber todo sobre John. Pero John estaba en silencio, también lo observaba con intensidad. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Watson rompió el silencio.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber?

– Porque necesito saber todo de tu pasado. Es obvio que me ocultaste la verdad. Siempre decías que no eras gay, ahora resulta que sí lo eres y que tuviste una relación hace 17 años…

John se sentía furioso porque le estuviera recriminando lo que él había dicho. Qué tenía que dijera que no era gay. Él tenía todo el derecho de decir lo que fuera que quisiera, además no afectaba en nadie que dijera aquello. Más furioso se sentía porque no sólo le recriminaba eso, sino que le exigía que le contara su pasado.

Sherlock notó el enojo de su blogger al instante y se dio cuenta que había dicho algo no muy bueno. Así que lo mejor sería agregar algo, y salvarse, antes que no saber nada y quedarse con la intriga.

– Por favor.

Ante esas dos palabras el doctor se detuvo curioso y asombrado. Le sorprendía el punto que la curiosidad del joven detective podía llegar, solo por un poco de conocimiento acerca de su pasado.

Soltó un gran suspiro decidiéndose en lo que le diría. No estaba del todo seguro si se lo mereciera, pero que hubiese pedido por favor era algo significante y que no se oía todos los días.

– Está bien. –Murmuró – Todo empezó cuando yo era un niño, mi mamá estaba viendo una película que trataba sobre dos hombres gay. A lo largo de la película, debían esconder lo que ellos sentían por el otro, porque no era aceptado por la sociedad, al final terminan descubriéndolos y los habitantes del pueblo donde uno de ellos vivía lo asesinan brutalmente. Al ser chico creía que eso era lo que me pasaría a mí. Yo me sentía identificado con esos hombres, por alguna razón. Es allí cuando me di cuenta sobre mi homosexualidad.  
Cuando creía que lo que le había pasado al hombre de la película, me deprimí completamente. Me cerré de mi hermana y mis padres. Incluso de mis amigos. De alguna forma, no recuerdo cómo, mis compañeros del colegio al que asistía descubrieron que era gay y empezaron a insultarme y a golpearme. Cuando mi madre se enteró me cambió de colegio al instante. En el proceso, ella me aseguró que todo estaría bien, todo iba a ser diferente, pero para bien.  
Al cambiarme de colegio mis nuevos compañeros eran completamente diferentes a los que había tenido. Volví a ser abierto, a sonreír más, formé nuevas amistades y entonces… –John se detuvo un momento ante el recuerdo, sonriendo– conocí a Victor Trevor. Una de mis compañeras me lo presentó. Formaba parte del equipo de rugby, y a pesar de ello, también era gay. En un primer momento, no le di demasiada importancia, para mí él era el chico… Cielos, suena estúpido decirlo en voz alta. Para mí Victor era increíble en todos los sentidos. Era inteligente, simpático, hermoso y jugaba al rugby. No iba a tener ningún tipo de oportunidad con él. Sin embargo a los días de habernos conocido contactó conmigo y me pidió que nos viéramos.  
Después de aquella primera… cita, podría decirse, seguimos viéndonos. Cada vez más seguido. Hasta que decidimos hacerlo oficial. Compartimos nuestros sueños en la vida, lo que queríamos hacer después del colegio, después de la universidad y con nuestras vidas. En pocas palabras, planeamos una vida entera juntos. Pero sus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Nunca aceptaron qué el fuera gay. Su padre casi lo asesina en una ocasión, o por lo menos eso pareció. Vic huyó de su casa y se fue a vivir conmigo.  
Empezamos a ir a la Universidad, él estudiando arquitectura, y yo medicina. Él quería ir a la guerra después de haberse graduado. Ese era uno de sus sueños, no estaba seguro de irse porque eso significaba dejarme atrás. Yo no quería ser quien destruyera sus sueños así que le insistí para que fuera. Ese día discutimos. Yo me marché a las prácticas por la Universidad y él se fue a lo de una amiga en común.  
A lo largo del día… su último día, nos mandamos mensajes, disculpándonos, diciéndonos lo que sentíamos por el otro. Cuestión, la discusión había terminado. Pero él- –De repente los ojos de Watson se aguaron por los recuerdos y tuvo que guardar silencio debido al nudo que sentía en su garganta. Bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. – Vic tenía una moto, siempre había sido temerario, manejaba rápido, o hacía vueltas con su moto que me paraban el corazón. Por mí, y mis insistentes peticiones, siempre fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Llevó a nuestra amiga a lo de su novio, me lo informó por el celular, y yo le respondí que fuera cuidadoso a la vuelta, que no hiciera ninguna de sus locuras. Él solo se burló de mis preocupaciones, y yo me enfurecí por ello.  
No fueron 5 minutos de esos mensajes que recibo un mensaje de nuestra amiga diciendo que Vic tuvo un accidente. Al principio creí que era una broma para molestarme, pero cuando le cuestioné ella no me respondió. Intenté llamar a su celular, pero tampoco hubo resultado. Los nervios me carcomían, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Tuve que salirme de la práctica porque sentía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.  
La ambulancia tardó en llegar 25 minutos. Lucy, nuestra amiga, me aviso apenas estaba en camino al hospital. Me tomé un taxi y me dirigí al hospital al que lo estaban llevando. Una vez allí, me encontré con ella, y se largó a llorar diciendo que ojala fuese ella en lugar de Vic afirmando que porque lo que nosotros teníamos era increíble, y tan fuerte, ojalá fuese ella la que estuviera en esa sala de hospital, la abracé y nos quedamos unos minutos sentados, consolándonos el uno al otro. Después de unos minutos le pregunté a ella si sabía algo, si ya lo estaban operando o algo, pero ella no sabía nada.  
Le supliqué a la enfermera que me dejara verlo, sin embargo ella me dijo que sólo familiares podían verlo. Mas yo no podía entenderlo, necesitaba verlo, tenía que verlo bien. Ella me explicó que sabía y que me entendía, pero por las normas del hospital no tenía permitido verlo, a menos que fuera autorizado por sus familiares. Lo siento, Sherlock, sé que esto es demasiado sentimental para tu gusto…

– No, John, por favor continúa. – le respondió el moreno absorbiendo toda esa nueva información por parte de su amigo. Era increíble lo mucho que no había deducido de su vida, estaba intrigado. Quería saber más. Necesitaba que el rubio continuara. Watson lo miró con un poco de asombro, incapaz de concebir la idea del detective queriendo saber todas estas cosas.

–Bien… Bueno, me vi obligado a informar a sus padres sobre lo que había ocurrido. También llamé a mi madre por teléfono buscando apoyo en ella, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada desde donde estaba, pero necesitaba que ella lo supiera. La madre de Vic llegó, fue razonable, conversamos sobre muchas cosas en el momento que tenían a Vic en cirugía, nos brindamos apoyo.  
Luego de horas de espera, horas que no pude contar de los nervios apareció el doctor. Y de alguna forma lo supe, supe lo que iba a decir. En el momento que nos hablaba, yo no estaba procesando ninguna de sus palabras, no podía escucharlo. Tuve que salir de allí, porque no podía asumirlo. Después de un rato nos dejaron ir a verlo. Y él… estaba todo lleno de tubos que lo mantenían con nosotros por un corto período de tiempo. Podías ver fácilmente que había tenido todo su rostro cubierto en sangre. Y ahí me despedí de él por última vez.  
A los días de eso, su madre se quedó en el departamento que Vic y yo habíamos compartido. Ella se llevó todas sus cosas, a excepción de algunas que habían pertenecido a ambos. Cuando llegó el momento del funeral, los padres de Victor, en lugar de compartir ese momento conmigo, se cerraron, no me dejaron ir a su funeral, incluso me amenazaron con que me matarían si me veían cerca.  
Para mí fue realmente difícil todo eso. Tuve que acostumbrarme a vivir solo nuevamente, sobre llevar la pérdida de mi novio de 6 años para poder terminar la Universidad. Y como su sueño había sido ir a la guerra, decidí inscribirme. Es así como terminé en Afganistán, cumpliendo su último deseo.

Tanto el joven detective como el doctor se quedaron en silencio. John limpiando las lágrimas que había soltado sin poder evitarlo y Sherlock mirándolo con extremo asombro y admiración. Había pasado por alto algo muy relevante de la historia de su compañero de piso.

– ¿Cómo es que nunca deduje nada de eso? – preguntó, sin querer, en voz alta. John le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

– No importa. Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho. Esto era algo que debía contártelo personalmente. Gracias por haberme escuchado, Sherlock. – el moreno tenía sus ojos fijos en el rubio al momento de negar con la cabeza.

– No, John, gracias a ti.

Ambos se sonrieron ligeramente, y John se levantó de su sillón, para dirigirse a su habitación. Contar esa historia había traído muchas emociones de vuelta que lo habían agotado mentalmente, haciendo que necesitara descansar. Sherlock, por otro lado, se quedó toda la noche reviviendo la historia de Watson.

El tiempo transcurrió, las cosas entre Sherlock y John cambiaron. Era completamente visible. Ambos estaban más cercanos el uno del otro. El detective manejaba mejor las emociones de otras personas, en especial las de su querido amigo John, quien continuaba, a pesar de todo, sorprendiéndolo todos los días con algo diferente.

Watson abrazaba con mucho cariño todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que una vez tuvo y compartió con Vic, pero ya era hora de dejarlo ir y dar paso, esta vez con completa aceptación, a los momentos que vivía con Sherlock, a quien se acercaba cada vez un poco más.

¡Gracias por haber leído! (:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. No es mucho Johnlock, pero esa no era mi intención después de todo. Aunque está implícito en el final.

Si les gustó, por favor, déjenmelo saber. Así también si tuve algún error. Mis disculpas.

Me despido,

Petrichor.


End file.
